Trust
by yumeisme
Summary: It was hard. Sometimes, people are just too oblivious and blinded by the past, causing high school wasn't easy to begin with. She was still not ready to trust anything, but he was going to change it. - "You know what, I never thought there would be a day when I would wake up and start trusting someone again. So thank you, to trust me first and help me to start all over again." - AU
1. Chapter 1: Familiar Experience

_**(A/N) Hello (: Yes, I am back with a new story. I never get enough of new ideas seriously; I really need to start continuing the old ones. Foolish little brain to think of a new story instead, ugh. I was actually planning to post this later until I get enough chapters so I won't update late, but I saw the Jerza week has come and I don't want to miss it like last year ;-; Yes, I'm selfish.  
**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Thanks to cherspiece for the BETA (: Check her for SasuSaku and upcoming ItaOC and NaruHina fanfic! **

" _Do you really need to leave?" The 9 years old Erza sobbed, feeling really sad on how her neighbor and first friend was about to move away._

" _I have to," His expression was sad, "My dad said we need to, for his job." The boy said with full of regret. "But I promise we will meet again when we get older!" He promised, which earned a look from Erza._

 _Crying turned to sobs, sobs turned to whimper, and finally Erza calmed down, "Promise?" She asked as she put out her pinky finger between them._

 _The boy's expression turned to relief. He pulled his pinky finger towards her and sealed their promise, "I promise."_

 **XOXOXOXO**

 _Beep! Beep!_

Erza groaned as she lazily pressed the button of the alarm clock, she struggled to open her eyes and saw the window next to her bed was bright enough to start the day. She fought the urge to sleep again as she used all her strength to fight her laziness and woke up from bed. Erza had not always been a morning person, and she hated that fact.

She brushed her teeth in front of the mirror. Looking at her hair and face in the morning sometimes were just funny enough to make her chuckle to herself. She took a long, warm, and comfortable bath in the bathtub until she thought it was finally time to get up and dry herself with a towel. First, as usual, she would dry her hair with a hairdryer, and then she would wear her Fairy High uniform. Around the time she combed her hair, she would usually hear her mother calling for her breakfast, and so was today.

The morning spring breeze really helped the mood Erza needed. Her beautiful scarlet hair flowed perfectly, following the wind direction. As she exhaled the fresh air, she walked towards the usual road she goes. She looked at her phone, seeing all the mails she didn't check this morning as she walked slowly, enjoying the few of Sakura trees blooming across the road.

Another new semester.

"Erza!" She could hear her blonde best friend's voice from afar, wondering how loud her voice was. She waved her hand towards the blonde, and she could see her waved her hand in response. As she raised her pace of walking, she could see the big smile in her blonde friend's face, "Levy is waiting for you inside. She saved us our seats. We all are in the same class!" Lucy squealed and she cheered happily.

She looked at her excited blonde friend and smiled genuinely, "I see, we're all in the same class this grade. Well, that's good news." Erza stated as she walked through the hallways inside the building with Lucy. This year must be a fortunate one, looking at how the new semester starts. "Which class are we in?"

"2-1." Lucy answered as she looked around the hallways, smiling and humming a few tone along. When she's looking around while smiling a lot, it means she's really happy about something, that's one of many things Erza recognized after a long time with her. They knew each other for quite a while now, and she already knew all the habits and reactions her blonde friend will give under different circumstances. Even the times when she lied. It was exciting to have one year together, but why was she so excited? There must be something more…

"Excited about something?" Erza asked, making Lucy, who seemed to be in her own world, jolted in surprise. She looked at the redhead with questioning eyebrows, asking for an explanation. "You seem to be in your own land there. Something new happened?" Erza asked, and Lucy grinned at her scarlet haired friend, looking at Erza as if she should've asked about it sooner.

"Yup! You remembered the Jellal Fernandes I told you before?" Lucy asked and Erza recalled the name. She heard it before but she seems too forgotten about it by now. Well, the least she remembered about was how Lucy told her about that name frequently before… And that's when it clicked in.

Erza looked at the blonde for a few second, still unsure if her guess was right, "You mean the one that you keep telling me about? On how handsome and popular he is…" She asked and Lucy's smile grew wider. Well, it seems that her guess was right.

"Bingo!" Lucy cheered, "And then, I accidentally saw his name when I was searching for your class! He's in the same class with us! Don't you think it's a really lucky coincidence?!" Lucy asked as she excitedly explained.

Erza blinked a few times, still unsure on what she should answer for that statement. And finally, she decided on the easiest and simplest way to answer, "I-I see…" She answered with a little smile. Erza was actually not into this kind of stuff. Boys talk, romantic relationships, makeup. For her, things like that could wait.

But of course, Erza's friends were always different.

Unlike Erza, Lucy and Levy just loved boy talks and everything about romantic relationship. Sometimes, Erza just needed to give up and let them talk about it with her. They would stop after around an hour of hell, or so Erza would call it.

Lucy stopped her footstep- along with Erza in front of a door with a big letter sign of '2-1' on it. As Lucy opened the door, Erza could see a glimpse of blue, which she certainly sure was her petite best friend. And yes, her guess was right. The little girl waved her hand towards both of them, which Lucy waved back as a response she saw the seat.

As both Erza and Lucy sat on their seats- which are Lucy next to Levy and Erza behind them, they could see a big crowd from the other side, something people wouldn't get a clue about. The popular and so well-known Jellal Fernandes and his pretty and famous girlfriend, Ultear were on the other side.

"Both of them looked so perfect next to each other. From heights, looks, even the popularity. No wonder people called them the perfect couple." Levy sighed, feeling the jealousy. "I also want a boyfriend…" She mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for the two others to hear.

"Aren't you pretty close with Gajeel recently?" Lucy asked, earning a sudden blush from the embarrassed blue haired. "I saw you and him alone after school last time; I thought you were going out with him." Lucy explained.

"That was!" Levy stood up from her seat in reflects, "-because he forced me to help him with his essays and exams!" She explained, still had the tint of pink in her two cheeks. Out of many girls out there, Levy sure was an easy one to get red. A little embarrassment and her cheeks would turn red, even if she laughed too hard.

Levy McGarden could be called as the bookworm. She just loved books and learning new things. She was always top three in her grade. No wonder the stupid Gajeel, who was on the same class with Levy last year, asked for her help before. And now people know the reason he could get through the exams ….

And if people are wondering, who this Gajeel that those three were talking about is? Well, the answer was that he was Levy's classmate last year. He's the delinquent people were afraid of. Skipping classes, ditching school, fighting all the time, worst in the class, and not to mention his scary appearance. And this poor Levy got a death glare when he was asking for her to tutor her.

"But really, Jellal and Ultear both are so lucky… I wish I could have such a perfect life and a perfect lover to top it off." Levy sighed dreamily, making both Erza and Lucy glance at each other and smile in defeat.

Just another ordinary day.

" _Is Jellal such a catcher for people talking so much about him and Ultear?"_ Erza couldn't help it but having this thought and curiosity no matter what.

During their conversation, the bell rang as the sign students should go to their own classes and time to study. There were loads of complains and groan all the places, especially the big crowds, but then everyone went back to their seats and some students went outside the class.

"It's the bell, I have to go. I'll see you on lunch time." Ultear half-whispered to Jellal, giving him a peck on the cheek before made her way outside the class.

Levy, who was observing the two a lot this morning, saw that and sighed. "Lucky them…" She whispered to herself.

As people got back to their seats, I didn't recognize the person in my next seat. Great, she must be from another class or something last year. And she seemed to be one of the people in the big crowds before. How could I know it? Simple.

"Um…" Erza tried to call her, and it worked. The blue haired looked at Erza, smiling a bit, which Erza responded back with a smile. "My name is Erza; we will be next to each other for quite some time, so nice to meet you." She offered my hand, hoping she's friendly enough. Well, Erza wasn't really a friendly type, and she doesn't really like talking to stranger, but this was only an exception since she didn't want to feel awkward the whole day.

The girl smiled, accepting the hand. "Hello Erza-san, Juvia is pleased to meet you." She smiled as she started to shake their hands.

"She's talking in a third person's way? That's unique." Erza thought, which earned a chuckled from the friendly girl. Erza quickly jolted back to reality, blushing a bit. I shouldn't have said it out loud! Damn habit.

"Yes, Juvia get that a lot from people. By the way, Juvia was from 1-3 before, what about Erza-san?" She asked, as I was going to response, the homeroom teacher came just in time. "I'm from 1-1." I answered as the teacher started to write his name on the board.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, and I will be your homeroom teacher for a year. I hope we can get along well, class. You guys can just call me Mira-sensei in short." She smiled, and the students all cheered in excitement. "If you guys have any problems, feel free to contact me." She smiled. Mirajane Strauss was famous in school for her looks, personality, and her skills at teaching. Despite being a teacher, she is still 21 years old. Too bad she's taken with the principal's grandson who is also a teacher in Fairy High, Laxus Dreyar.

Mira clapped her hands, "Calm down students, we will start the absent session." She explained as she opened the book with 'absent' written on it. "Please raise your hand when your name is called. Ayame!"

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

The first day just went as usual. Days passed and they turned to a week. And it's finally three weeks after our first semester. Erza got close to Juvia also, since they talked a lot on class. And Erza was obviously smart. Not as smart and Levy and Lucy, since both of them loved reading. But Erza could be one of the smart people, and she was comfortable talking to Juvia because they both had a similar taste and way of thinking, also how their studies were not that far from each other. Erza could say she was kind of glad it was Juvia she sat with, instead of someone who would act more awkward. And she was expecting a day familiar as usual.

But today, weirdly, people seemed to be whispering a lot in the morning. Not the usual conversation; it seemed to be so deep. People were gossiping all around the places, and Erza didn't have a good feeling about this. The usual big crowd and the center of attention in the class were not there anymore. What happened?

Erza decided it was nothing with her business so she decided to just shake it off, but then she looked at the depressed looking Levy and the awkward Lucy in their seats, which makes her confused. Okay, today was really weird.

"What's up with you guys? And everyone else, I must add." Erza asked, and the depressed Levy sulked at the corner of her chair. She looked away from both Erza and Lucy and just stared at the wall beside her, sighed, and then decided maybe she should just tell them.

"The big crowds aren't here." She started to explain, "And Ultear also isn't here…" She explained which makes Erza raise an eyebrow of confusion. Okay, _now_ she is curious. Was it really such a big deal?

"And?" Erza asked, wanting to know more. Was that why? That's all? Then why was everyone so depressed? "So everyone is sad because Ultear didn't come on the class like usual?" She asked, confused. Wasn't everyone being too dramatic over it?

Levy snorted, "I think you're getting the wrong point." She said in monotone voice. "You got the right point, but that's not the main one." She explained, and Erza was getting seriously confused. That was, until Levy continues her sentences, "There's a rumor of Ultear and Jellal having a big fight, it's all over the school." She sighed, and both Lucy and Erza kind of got the idea now.

Oh.

That explained _everything._

"Why don't people asked what happened?" Erza asked nonchalantly, as if it's the most obvious thing to do. "I mean, that's natural if people are being curious about it so much, right?"

"That's the main problem." Levy sighed. "Jellal looked like he doesn't want to be bothered at all. He's being gloomy and wanted to be alone, so people who asked get rejected coldly." She explained.

"Well what about the other side?"

"Ultear was acting like usual, so people thought it might be better to ask her too." Levy stated, "But she doesn't want to tell a thing and told people to ask Jellal instead."

Well that's a mystery.

Was it such a big fight?

" _Well, that got nothing to do with me. I'll just act like usual."_ Erza reminded herself.

"Well let's drop the heavy story," Lucy exclaimed, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "So I've been wanting to tell you guys this, but Natsu just bought a blue cat, weird right?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

P.E.

That was also called a rest time for the girls.

Why? Because in here, Fairy High, guys got too excited on sports, which made the girls only had few minutes to play. So the rest of the time, they would make a circle and telling stories or gossiping, maybe a little boy talk. These times, Erza only sat and heard along, but she didn't really pay any attention on them before. That was a little different today.

She was planning to only hear along like usual, wasting a little time until P.E finished. But then, the topic turned from rating the hottest guy in the class until the worst one, into Jellal Fernandes. Yes. That caught a bit of Erza's attention. But that's not really the case; they were choosing candidates to try asking Jellal for what happened. And yes, Erza was one of them, along with Juvia.

Jellal was well known to be kind to people, but as a gentleman he was, he would _never_ be cold against girls. No matter how mad he was, he wouldn't scold a girl or even raised his voice in front of them. That was one of the reasons on why girls are head over heels with him. So maybe if a girl was asking him what was wrong, he would tell a reason of his personality today; or at least he wouldn't treat the person who ask him coldly.

The reason they chose Juvia was simple. Juvia had this famous _affection_ with Jellal's closest friend, Gray Fullbuster. That's why, she and Jellal knew each other and closer than any other girls -as a friend of course- and Jellal would treat her a little nicer, or so the girls hope. Juvia also knew a lot of things about Jellal, which might helped a little on how to talk to Jellal on this situation.

Now the reason they chose Erza who _never_ paid attention on any girl's talks or rumors was simple. She was the bluntest and bravest person in the world, especially girls' world. Erza would tell on what her minds think, and she was straightforward. The way she think was also logical, so it would make sense they would choose her. After all, they had chosen a person only in purpose of asking what was wrong with Jellal, nothing much. So she didn't really need to know so much about him.

"Juvia wouldn't say she is brave enough to talk to Jellal-san right now. Juvia only ever talked with Jellal when Juvia is searching or telling about Gray-sama. The least is when Jellal-san asked Juvia about a gift for girls, which is for Ultear-san." Juvia explained, "Juvia never really talked about anything special with Jellal-san like a close friend do, so she would be lost on what to say in these kinds of situation. Erza-san might be better, since she is blunt." Juvia suggested, which makes Erza widened her eyes.

 _Wasn't this supposed to be none of my business? There's no way I'm getting involved!_

"Please Erza!" Levy whined, knowing Erza would refuse the idea. "All over the school has been depressed today! And some people gossiping and whispering! Wouldn't you want them to cheer up?" Levy asked; with a fake teary eyes. Her hands showed a coupon for all-you-can-eat-cake-buffet and place the coupon directly in front of Erza's face. "Please?"

Erza looked at the place of the café. It's a new place Erza has been ranting about to Levy and Lucy! And that date of the ticket was due today, which of course, made Erza in such a happy mood. She had been aiming to go there for quite a while now, but the coupon has always been sold out the day she wanted to buy one.

"I'm going." Erza stated as she stood up from her seat. She would do anything for cakes, and this was pretty easy for the struggle Erza had been feeling for getting the buffet. "All I need to do is asking what's wrong, isn't it?" She asked and all the girls happily cheered.

Erza looked at the guy's side. The boys had been totally focused on the sports and Jellal was not playing; which was a rare sight. But well, he wouldn't be able to focus on sports looking at how miserable he was right now. His expression didn't show it at all. His eyes that showed that he hadn't been sleeping enough, the aura around him which told everyone to stay away, his way of acting and being alone despite how easygoing he was. This was totally not his day.

Erza walked towards the guy as if it's nothing at all, smiling friendly as she sat next to him. "Hi, my name is Erza. I heard you were weird today, people were talking about it. What's wrong?" She asked and waited for a few seconds. No reply. _First try usually fails._ Erza thought. "I heard you had a fight with your girlfriend? Is it yesterday?" Erza asked and she could see him flinch, but still no reply. She fought the urge to sigh in frustration, trying to be as nice as she could.

"You know, I won't really tell the girls all the truth, I can make something up if it's really serious. Maybe telling someone all about it might help you relief yourself a bit, right? You've been totally miserable today." She explained, but still no reply. She decided to just sit there, waiting for him to maybe calm down a bit. A company always helped a lot, even in silence with no words.

"I broke up." He answered shortly, which made Erza widened her eyes. "It's not really a secret, I told people already, but they just won't believe me. You can tell the girls if you want to." He explained, and Erza cleared her throat a bit. Okay, she knew they said something happened between him and his girlfriend, but breaking up after 2 years that gone smoothly? Wasn't that a bit too much to believe?

"Was there… Something big that happened yesterday?" Erza tried to ask, but she wasn't sure it was the right thing to ask. This was a sensitive subject to be brought up, so she must talk very carefully. Especially it's just been yesterday when this happened.

Jellal didn't respond for a while, which left Erza no choice but to wait. They just sat in silence for few seconds. "We found out yesterday that her parents decided for her to be married with another guy. Arranged." Jellal spat it bitterly; more than a medicine would taste like in a mouth. Well of course, anyone would be displeased to hear that. Breaking up because of parents is the most troublesome thing that could ever happen in relationship.

"So you decided you should just give up and let her go?" This was it; the last question. After this, Erza could just get her buffet and let him do whatever he wanted. Or so she wanted to believe.

"What can I do? Her dad was the one that do this; I'm in no place to complain about it." Jellal sighed, feeling totally wasted. He couldn't do anything. And Erza knew that feeling. So well, that she hated to remember it again. Not even Lucy and Levy had ever known a clue about her when she was nine.

Erza stood from her seat, "Don't. You can't just give up like that, she's going to leave you, you know."

" _Do you really need to leave?" The 9 years old Erza sobbed, feeling really sad on how her neighbor and first friend was about to move away._

"She had to." Jellal looked away from the fierce looks Erza gave. "Her dad said it's for her sake."

" _I have to," His expression was sad, "My dad said we need to, for his job." The boy said with full of regret. "But I promise we will meet again when we get older!" He promised, which earned a look from Erza._

"Well, do you think she will be better off without you? You've been just fine all these years, and with one thing, you're going to leave her? Are you really fine with that?" Erza asked, making sure. There was no reply from the blue haired, which showed that he was definitely _not_ fine.

 _Crying turned to sobs, sobs turned to whimper, and finally Erza calmed down, "Promise?" She asked as she put out her pinky finger between them._

"She promised me we will at least keep in contact. And we will get out of this somehow, she is trying." Jellal reasoned, assuring Erza; or rather, he was reminding himself. He needed to, so his head could still keep its cool.

 _The boy's expression turned to relief. He pulled his pinky finger to and sealed their promise, "I promise."_

Erza looked at the blue haired blankly, she remembered a familiar time, and she still remembered how she also innocently believed in a silly children promise. But no, she didn't want anyone to feel the betrayal feeling she felt. _Anyone_. "You can't just make her handle everything. Help her, don't give up. You also need to do something, so at least you won't be regretting it later on." She explained as she smiled at the guy, she looked at the surprised look Jellal gave; but she wouldn't want it any other way.

The frown in Jellal's face has disappeared, "Thanks, I'll talk it to Ultear later on." He smiled genuinely, "I guess I better exercise now that my head is cool, Erza… Was it? I'll remember you." He said as he walked quickly towards the court From afar, Erza could see the guys were all shocked to see the old Jellal was back, and so were the girls. But Erza didn't really care about all of it.

Jellal was totally feeling better. All the others were telling him to give up, telling him to find another girl, or wait until she finished handling everything. But Erza was different. She told him to also helped Ultear, not letting her do all the works. She was _encouraging_ him. And he couldn't find any better answer than that. He never needed any cheer up, he needed an encouragement. And he was glad Erza could give him one.

"What happened?"

"Jellal is back! So, what happened?"

"Does it have anything to do with Ultear?"

Erza smiled at all the questions thrown at her at the same time. It was to be expected. "Yeah, Jellal said they had some problems, but he said he was glad to letting it all out and will try his best so both of them can get back together again." She explained; earning a lot of sigh of relief and the girls all are getting into better mood.

As they were talking about a lot of fun things, Erza was not hearing about it at all. The least she can do was stare and smile emptily as she dug her memories into the deepest. The one she hid in the bottom of her memories. She rarely opened her mind, but talking with Jellal reminded her too much about it.

"Sorry, I need to go to the toilet." Erza smiled as she stood up from her seat and wipe the dust of the court on her shorts with both of her hands. She washed her face with clean water from the water sink, looking at herself in the mirror. _Of all time, it must be when I'm together with lots of people in school…_ She cursed as she sighed and rested herself in her heart content alone in the bathroom. No one was there. It's a perfect silence for her to cool her head down.

" _Promise?" 9 years old Erza asked as she put out her pinky finger between them._

 _The boy's expression turned to relief, looking how Erza stopped crying. He pulled his pinky finger towards her and sealed their promise, "I promise."_

Erza sighed as she stared at the wall absent-mindedly. _"It's been 7 years…"_

He never contacted her after half a year of moving away. Maybe he already found a new life somewhere else.

And Erza just couldn't help but to wonder how much she missed her very first friend.

* * *

 _ **(A/N) I never really tried making a drama, so this is the first time… I know, it's not that good. I'll improve the emotions in time okay. So maybe a review or an advice? Get an idea to help me update this chapter faster? Critics are accepted but no flames please (: Those are two different things. I want to get better, not being hated.**_

 **See you in next chapter! Please follow, favorite, and review because I promised you the time I uploaded this, I already had the second chapter prepared. I'm just waiting for the right time to upload it on the right review goals.**

 _ **Again, thank you so much to cherspiece for the BETA and please check her for Naruto fanfic guys (:**_


	2. Chapter 2: Giving The Second Advice

_**(A/N)**_ _I made this for quite a while now lol. Its holiday for me now so I'm going to type a lot of things and maybe update faster than usual *^* I hope you guys like this chapter._

 _I don't own Fairy Tail and English is my second language so I apologize for many mistakes!_

* * *

 **Trust Chapter 2  
** **Giving The Second Advice**

Erza stopped her footsteps in front of a familiar shop with an exciting smile. The scents of sweetness were overwhelming even from the outside to smell. She could barely hold any more patience as the bell of the last class rang before, as she excitedly went outside the door and waited for Levy to come after school. She slowly opened the door, seeing how crowded the place is. She froze for a second in the place she stood, as she still couldn't believe what was happening but a tap on her shoulder gave it all.

"I'm so excited, Erza! I've always wanted to try this place too!" The cheerful, sweet voice of the girl was something Erza has heard for quite a long time, so it was familiar enough to her. She turned around to see the petite, blue haired girl with a sweet smile plastered on her face. The redhead smiled back to the girl; looking at how the girl was jumping in excitement, something Erza would've done actually. If only she wasn't in public, she would do something as childish as her petite friend is doing right now, but she kept herself in bay. "They said this place is really delicious and nice, and you've kept talking about this place for a while now!"

Erza gave a little smile at the girl, "I've found an empty seat over there, and maybe we should hurry before the seats are taken." She reminded and the girl stopped her jumping, looking at the redhead with an agreeing look. "By the way," Erza started as they walked towards the seat. "What is Lucy's reason for suddenly couldn't come with us?" Erza asked curiously, as she knew how excited Lucy was to come like Levy does.

Levy started to remember the moment it occurred, as she felt like it was somehow forced against Lucy's will and she kind of felt bad to her. And from the start, it wasn't Lucy who told her to go ahead with Erza but Natsu instead. "Well that's…"

 **XOXOXOXO**

"Hey Natsu, I'm hungry."

"Me too, Luce."

"Remind me _why_ I'm doing this, again?" She hissed as she threw the scarf to Natsu's face, making him yelped in surprise. "It wasn't my fault that you fell in a pool of vomit!" She reminded as she irritatingly glared at the pink haired guy. "I should've gone to the cake shop with Erza and Levy when you dragged me here instead and told me you already told Levy to go ahead with Erza!" She snapped irritatingly as she was particularly also looking forward to go to the famous shop. She still remembered how she squealed along with Levy in delight

"Gray pushed me!" He defended as he shrieked at the glaring girl, "And I don't know how to wash clothes and this scarf is the most precious thing I had, so I don't have any choice but asked for your help!" He reasoned as he hid behind a chair, prepared if Lucy was going to throw any other tantrum to him.

Lucy sighed helplessly, "How in the world you managed to live alone all these times." She muttered quietly, but loud enough for the man to hear. He grinned, "Simple! I've always gone to laundry and never cause my scarf to be dirty all these times!"

"Then just go to the freaking laundry to wash your scarf! Why do you have to call me to your house and turned me into your maid?!"

"But I can't leave the scarf more than 10 hours! I even bring it to school with me!" He reasoned as he defended himself behind the chair when Lucy threw more stuffs to him. "C'mon Lucy, just think of it as my once-in-a-lifetime request!" He said as he grown tired on how she kept throwing stuffs on him.

"This is the third time you asked me to wash your scarf, Dragneel! You better learn your lessons well this time!" She glared as she was ready to let everything out to the guy because he made her couldn't go with Erza and Levy to the shop they've been dying to go to, oh how she was so going to snap at this.

Oh boy, good luck Natsu.

 **XOXOXOXO**

"The chocolate cake is really delicious!" Levy complimented as she took a bite on the cake Erza just had. The two were sharing their choices, trying out here and there as they get the all-you-can-eat coupons. "No wonder this place always sold out the moment we came!" Levy stated with her mouth full of cakes, eating it blissfully as if in heaven.

Erza just brightly nodded as her eyes sees heaven, agreeing with the opinion the petite bookworm gave. She was too busy eating to bother to even say anything. Unlike Levy who kept squealing and talking on and on about how she loved the sweets, Erza was the type that could say anything when she was too excited. That side of her is kind of cute though, in Levy's opinion.

The place is really vintage-like, but not too girly so guys wouldn't feel troubled to come in. There were lots of couples that hang out in here after school, or some groups of high school girls and some families. This is a place where anybody wouldn't feel left out, even if you're alone. Many people were enjoying their times here. There was a free internet service so many people stayed in here only to be all comfy and waste times with their phones or laptops.

The place was more like a café instead of a shop. The tables are arranged in French-style, with comfortable coffee tables and sofas. There was a pillow in each seat, and chatter of people with a background of a relaxing song. The drinks and sweets are suitable for many variations, no wonder this place is really famous. The place is quite wide, so it doesn't look too crowded with many people inside. The arrangement is really amazing and perfect.

But the relaxing place get quieter when there was a sound of slapped face.

 _SLAP!_ The sound of the slap was loud as it silenced the chatter all around the room, making everyone's attention went to the source of sound, including Erza and Levy's. Even though the source of the sound was from the other side of the room, even both Erza and Levy were pretty curious on what was happening. The black orbs of the scarlet haired widened as she saw a tint of purple, long hair. Erza couldn't believe what she saw, her mouth gaped a little as her black orbs couldn't even blink at the sight in front of her. Did she just really seen…?

 **XOXOXO**

Juvia was quite disappointed on how she forced herself to decline the offer Erza gave to her back then. Since Lucy couldn't come, Erza asked if she would like to go with her and Levy to the Lumen Histoire. She really wanted to go to the famous Lumen Histoire Sweets Shop; it was a place any girls wouldn't refuse, including her. She sighed in disappointment, if only she didn't get sick the day before, she wouldn't need to stay after school and take the test for yesterday, and she would already being in Lumen Histoire right now.

She has always wanted to go there, but the place is always full and she couldn't get in. Fairy High is quite far away from the place compared to many schools out there, so she needed more time to go there instead of other students. This is also one of the main reasons Erza and Levy couldn't go all these times actually. And in the weekend, the place is always full with a long waiting list. It's pretty hard to get in if you haven't got any coupon or tickets. You get special treatment if you have the special all-you-can-eat-buffet coupon too, so Juvia was pretty much disappointed on how she refused the coupon. It was limited edition and you could only get it if you're fast enough to open your internet in the exact date every month at midnight.

If you get the coupon, you will get 3 pairs. There will be the date given in the coupon, so it only available on a certain date. If you get the coupon, you will be prepared a seat already. Every month in a different day, they would prepare one table for 3 people available for the lucky person who got the coupon. She sighed while holding the books she was holding since earlier tighter.

As she was looking at the floor while she walks, absent-mindedly thinking on what is Erza and her friend doing right now, she accidentally bumped into a warm body, pushed back and all her books being a mess. She quickly stood up as she realized what just happened, "Juvia is sorry!" She bowed as she gave the apology. After the bow, she looked up to find a raven haired man that was blinking to her. He was also pushed back like her, but he was still on the floor. Juvia blushed a bit as she found the guy quite attracting, but focused on the fact she just bumped into the guy. She offered a hand to help him up, "A-Are you alright? Um…"

"Gray." The guy stated which caused her froze as lots of things came out to her head. Grey? What Grey? Anyway, is it Gray or Grey from the start? Color of Grey? Grayson Chance? Fifty shades of- "My name is Gray. Gray Fullbuster." The guys spoke once again, and he gave a little laugh which was confusing. He was still between his fight with the urge to laugh out loud in front of a stranger as he decided to explain, "You tend to talk out loud when you think, don't you? Nice book you had in mind." Juvia blushed at the comment as the guy called 'Gray' accepted her hand, stood up from the ground and helped picking her books as she was still in her statue mode.

"Here you go." He said as he smiled, giving back all the books. "Why are you here so late? Club?" Gray asked and Juvia just shook her head as an answer, "Any test you missed?" Now she nodded in response, earning a smile from the guy. "Same with me then, I've just finished though."

Gosh, she just couldn't get used to that handsome face of his when he smiles!

"Juvia was sick yesterday." She explained and the guy gave her a questioning eyebrow as he just realized at the way she talks. She was used to this kind of reaction; it was nothing she found quite out of ordinary. "Juvia tends to talk in a third person way, she's been like this since she was a kid." She explained which earned a mouth with a shape of 'o' from the guy.

"So… Your name is Juvia?" He asked and the girl just nodded. Even though Juvia was a talkative type of person in front of Erza and many friends of her, she realized some people were annoyed or bothered by her way of talking, so she prevent to talk much in front of someone she didn't know much. "Well, nice to meet you then, Juvia. I've got to go now; my Tabasco-addicted friend is dying because of his girlfriend right now. It was nice talking to you." He said as he walked away, waving his hand while Juvia just stared at his back.

Juvia headed to the girls bathroom not long after that. Without her realizing, she has been red all these times, and she just found out when she was looking at the mirror. She touched her cheeks, with her eyes widened with a sudden realization. She frowned, thinking again if it was such a bad thing that she got sick yesterday and had to stay late in school today.

Well, her answer is a no.

 **XOXOXO**

Erza just stood there frozen with Levy, as she saw many people were gossiping at the surprising event that's occurring in the place. She didn't know if it was a coincidence or she was just meant to keep involved with _him_ again, but she's sure as hell speechless right now. She just couldn't get the right thing in mind to say, or to distract her at the moment. Her brain was blank in a second as she saw two familiar faces she always looked at the school.

"I can't believe you!" The purple haired girl shouted; her eyes were watery from forcing herself to not let the tears out. Her voice had a little crack, her eyebrows knitted together, her whole body was trembling, her cheeks were a little red and she looked like she's going to burst anytime now. "You're a jerk!" She shouted as she walked -or for more accurately– ran towards the outside door, leaving the titled 'jerk' alone with all the uncomfortable and awkward stares.

Levy quickly chased the girl in reflects. Erza knew her friend's behavior, and when seeing the popular girl in the school to look so heartbroken must be her last straw. Levy has always looked up to the girl, even though she never said it out loud. She's also a kind-hearted girl who easily moved by the novels and sad stories. Looking how Ultear was in a mess must have moved her somehow. She wasn't the type to leave someone alone in this situation.

So now, all that's left is the guy. Oh great, she always needed to get the last option, didn't she?

Now Levy wasn't here, and as much as Erza tried to avoid the fact that the guy was heartbroken, part of her just needed to comfort the guy. No, she didn't want to let him hinder her like last time, but she also couldn't leave someone alone when she already experienced something similar. She sighed as she cursed on how similar she is with the guy, went to the table that was quite far away from hers. She looked at the blue haired guy that went back to his seat with a red mark in his left cheek and avoiding the eye contact she's going to make with the guy. "I wouldn't have thought anybody would be here at the exact same time with me, especially you."

 _What a coincidence, me too._ Erza thought annoyingly but she just sat in the seat in front of the guy, waiting for him to cool down a bit. After a comfortable silence for about 2 minutes, Erza decided it was about time. "Care to explain?" She asked as she knew the guy was still avoiding an eye contact. She gave a little sigh for only her to hear, "She's crying, Jellal. I thought you told me you would try to work it out." He stayed silent, and Erza just hated the fact she might be ignored. "You asked to break up, didn't you?" Erza eyed her to see any reaction from the guy.

Jellal flinched at the statement, which means Erza's calculation was correct. But she knew if she asked the reason now, he might not answer. Might just give the guy some rest. She was beyond pissed off right now. She really wanted to stay out of this, but Jellal just couldn't let her stay out. It was as if her hunch was telling her it would disturb her whole life if she just ignored the guy.

As Jellal looked like he calmed down a little, he started to open his mouth. "She said her parents let her to be with me for a while. But she needed to get married when she graduated college." He explained it quite calm, looking at how hard he clenched his fists. Erza realized this, but she decided to keep it for herself. "But her parents said if she broke up with me, they might consider calling off her engagement."

Erza looked at him calmly. She hid it quite well, although her mind was full of emotions right now. "The way she was crying and slapped you must be a fact she wanted you to stay, not breaking up. She doesn't seem quite pleased." Erza stated calmly, although she couldn't look eye to eye with the guy anymore. "Maybe you should treasure your time and maybe if fate really was on you and her, you two would get together. I experienced-" She bit her tongue slightly, trying not to say any unnecessary thing. _I experienced the thing Ultear did, and that was the worst feeling ever._

Jellal looked at her confusedly, "Why are you helping me? I don't think the girls from our school forced it to you like last time."

 _Oh._ So he realized she wasn't doing it at will last time after all. She took a deep breath, "Listen," She started. "Sometimes in life, there were some things you just couldn't help but being bothered if you didn't do something. Just like- I mean, I would help you if I could. That's all." She explained as she tense up when she realized she almost slipped out. _Just like how I didn't want you and Ultear to end up like me and him._ She almost let it out; she almost told him the most hated thing she didn't want to remember anymore. Why she almost said all the things she hated in front of him? She never experienced this on Levy and Lucy. She always hid it well.

Jellal eyed her with a twinge of curiosity, but he decided to stay silent. They're not close, so of course there were some things she didn't want to tell him. So he decided to shrug it off. "I don't know. I know the place she will run to in time like these but-"

"Then go." Erza cut quickly, "Go to her. I'm sure you will regret it in your whole life if you don't." She explained and Jellal looked at her. He wanted to reject, but his hunch was telling him she knew exactly what she was saying, and it would really happen if he don't chase her now. He nodded, stood up from his chair, and went to explain and go through it with Ultear.

As Jellal ran past through the scarlet haired girl, he didn't forgot to whisper the word,

"Thank you, Erza."

Erza hid it as the guy passed through her, but she was smiling a little. _"You really remembered it?"_ She thought as she gave a quiet chuckle to herself.

 _Jellal smiled to the scarlet haired girl, "Erza Scarlet, huh? I will remember you, thanks for talking with me." He said as he walked towards the court, back to the way he was before._

Erza hummed as she went to the cake section again. Now that she had finished convincing Jellal, she do deserve some strawberry cheesecake to reward herself from her hardwork.

* * *

 _ **(A/N)**_ _This one is pretty short to be honest…. But bleh, I will try something longer next time. I'm making more chapters for other stories of mine but I will try to post this soon okay? Leave a review for your thoughts! Critics are accepted and I hope you guys are nice readers who will support the writer by leaving your thoughts on the box below (': Follows and favorites are other way to support the writer but if you do all three of them I want to say big thank you!_

MORE REVIEWS MEANS FASTER UPDATES!


End file.
